An owner of a website is a person who is responsible for maintaining the website. For example, the owner is responsible for ensuring that web servers, software, and/or the like are operating correctly, for designing the website, for generating and revising web pages of the website, and/or the like. The owner and/or other individuals associated with the owner may access the website, or an administrator account, using a set of credentials.